


The Swan

by fereldenpeach



Series: One-Shot Sexcerpts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, First Time, Giveaway fic, Mild Sexual Content, Plus Size Inquisitor, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereldenpeach/pseuds/fereldenpeach
Summary: Anya and Cullen experience their first time together.A Tumblr giveaway mini one-shot for @AnyaRuth (@gugle1980)!





	The Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gugle1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugle1980/gifts).



> This is her lovely OC Anya Trevelyan.
> 
> Enjoy.

The pads of Cullen’s fingers were feather-light along Anya’s skin—a barely-there touch that was less of caution and more of worship, giving every beautiful dip and curve his complete and undivided attention. Although the years of training and battle had indeed hardened his strong and broad palms, his touch was gentle, attentive—lacking all of the fierce and unyielding manner he often carried in even the stiffness of his hands. 

A soft, pink hue flushed Anya’s cheeks as she watched him, noting how his gaze was warm with an aching affection, and marveling at how it didn’t shy away as his hands traveled over her voluptuous body. Her heart quickened once he locked eyes with her, his scar tugging upward with a closed-mouth smile. 

Cullen pulled her flush, wanting to feel her delicate body against his own, sending that light and love-drunk touch of his down her thigh to firmly knead at her backside before encouraging her leg over his hip. And Anya melted at his touch, her own hands finally finding the confidence to open up to him and tug him into her vulnerable yet desirous embrace. A gasp slipped between her plump lips as soon as she felt the crown of his warm and slick length gently prodding at her entrance, and a half-surprised, half-embarrassed giggle soon followed. 

Cullen chuckled, nuzzling his nose against hers and softly kissed her—the heat of his breath soothing her nerves, the sweet taste of apples and cinnamon on his tongue bringing comfort and reassurance that there was nowhere else in the world she would rather be. Her hand slipped down between them, helping to position him _just_ right, shifting her hips into a favorable angle, inadvertently brushing the crux of her legs along his body and sending a throbbing jolt toward her center and a rippling of goosebumps along her flesh. Anya closed her eyes, committing the sensation of his touch, the response of her body, the flavor of their kiss, and even the exchange of heat between their bodies to memory—hoping to savor the moment so she could recall the intimate intricacies of their first time for the rest of her life. But his movements stopped.

“Anya,” Cullen whispered.

She opened her eyes, meeting the intense gaze beneath his hooded lids and rumpled brow. Anya nibbled at her bottom lip and nodded, holding his eye contact as his fingers gripped at his base to slowly push forward and upward, easing into her and seating his length completely within. 

Her breath broke on an inhale, feeling her body stretch beyond anything she’d ever experienced—yet the pain subsided almost as quickly as it had begun. And Cullen kissed her again, one arm wrapping around to cradle the nape of her neck, the other gently stroking over the scar that split her eyebrow.

“You are so beautiful,” he said, his eyes flicking back and forth between her own.

Anya’s stomach fluttered, never quite adjusting to the fact that such a man as he had found her beautiful. And yet here he was, lying in her bed, completely naked, encircling her in his tight and tender embrace, making love to her in ways that were even better than any sort of waking dream she could possibly have conjured. His hands kneaded at every inch of her, his lips sucking and nipping at her own, and he leaned his forehead to rest against hers as his hips rolled in and out of her perfect and welcoming heat. 

“Cullen,” she breathed, uttering his name in praise and adoration. She pulled him close, their mouths touching but unmoving, a shared electricity connecting them beyond their heated union. 

And as soon as he felt the erratic quiver deep within her center, he quickened his pace—sending his hand to glide along her belly and gently circle along her sensitive bundle of nerves. Anya arched into him, feeling a building thrum pulsing both inward and outward, branching throughout her extremities with a tingling warmth. 

“Yes, Anya.” Cullen captured her gasps in a fervent and needy kiss—licking and pumping and swirling in time with her quickened breath. Her fingers found his hand still clasped to the nape of her neck, and she laced them with her own, firmly gripping them as a shatter erupted within her body, her orgasm beating and throttling him with a high and intense pleasure. Cullen cried out at the tight and rapid squeeze within, meeting each and every jolt with a thrust of equal measure until his own desires crossed into a blinding white light of satiated bliss. His grunts and moans melded into her hums of satisfaction and he kissed her once more, cradling her face and nuzzling against her as if he could never get enough of their shared and loving intimacy.

Anya pulled back enough to look him in the eye. “Cullen?” she asked, the thrashing of her heart exchanging for the steady beat of blossoming emotions. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

Cullen closed his eyes with a sigh, brushing his lips along hers and pulling her closer still. “Of course, my darling. Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title inspired by [Svanur by Rökkurró](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ip8vCnReoNE)
> 
>  
> 
> [fereldenpeach.tumblr.com](fereldenpeach.tumblr.com)


End file.
